Such military vessels can for example be in the form of frigates, corvettes, patrol ships, aircraft carriers or helicopter carriers. For defense, weapons that are directable in azimuth and/or elevation, such as for example guns or launchers, are usually provided on the decks of such ships. Furthermore, as a rule such military vessels comprise antennas, by means of which the vessels can communicate with other aircraft or with vessels or with a control station, or by means of which awareness measures can be carried out. US 2013/0 300 620 A1 discloses an apparatus for remotely controlled erecting and laying down of an antenna of a vessel. KR 10 2009 0 072 252 A discloses a system for automatically adjusting the height of a radar or radio mast of a ship. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,165 A discloses a safety device for a firing device, with which the current direction of the applied firing device is detected and is compared with stored directions in order to inhibit firing if the firing device is pointing in an unsafe direction. US 2012/0 312 876 A1 discloses a method for determining the probability of a collision between projectiles fired from a platform and fired interception means and names as examples a warship with guns and rockets.
With such military vessels, it has been found to be a disadvantage that the directing range of the weapon is limited by the antenna usually protruding high above the hull of the vessel.